1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cover prop mechanism, and more particularly, to a cover prop mechanism which can retain the cover in its open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business machines, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, scanners, multifunction machines such as printer/copier/scanner, and the like typically include a body or housing that provides structural integrity to the device. In order to provide access to the internal components of the device, the body typically includes an access opening that is protected by a movable cover. The cover is movable between an open position and a closed position such that the internal components of the device can be accessed through the access opening. The cover itself may contain components. For example in a multifunction machine, the cover may contain a scanner that is lifted in order to access other internal components.
Various mechanisms may be utilized to prop the cover in its open position. However, existing prop mechanisms may be difficult to access and operate, and may require two-hand operation. Accordingly, there is a need for a cover prop mechanism which is easy to access and operate and which may be operated using a single hand.